


His Mate and Your Love

by Nitr0gen_Shark



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Biting, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gentle Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, Master & Servant, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mates, One Shot, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, Teratophilia, This Is STUPID, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitr0gen_Shark/pseuds/Nitr0gen_Shark
Summary: You're just a servant to this ink demon. Nothing more. Until one day he gives you a offer that you won't forget.
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	His Mate and Your Love

Sammy was teaching you how to play the guitar when suddenly your Master appeared and beckoned you to come over to him. He's been eyeing you secretly for weeks and you'd occasionally catch him staring at you. You speculated that he's not pleased with you.

Even still, you immediately stood up, told Sammy that you would continue the lessons later and walked over to Bendy. Sammy waved goodbye as you and Bendy went into a ink portal.

The both of you appeared in the ink demon's throne room. You've never been here before but you didn't want to stare in awe at the room. You came here because Bendy told you to, not to gawk at this place. "Is there something you needed me for, Master?" You question softly as you watched the ink demon sit upon his throne with a low growl. The sound made your spine shiver.

"Come closer." Was all he said. 

Not wanting to offend your Master any further, you walked forward, only being two feet away from his throne. 

"Closer..." He murmured, his voice echoing around the room. You nod and walk even closer. Suddenly, you felt arms around your abdomen. Before you could even process it, he grabbed you and placed you onto his lap. Your eyes widened with shock. "M-Master?! What are you-" He crashed his lips against yours, a attempt to silence you. But you let out a surprised squeak into his mouth.

So many questions went into your mind as you blushed hard. What the hell was your master doing? Is he okay? Is this a punishment? Is he claiming you? And why you of all people? You were stubborn and questioned nearly everything that Bendy did. You highly doubt that you were even a good servant to him. You try to be like Sammy but you're not good at it. After all, you're the newest one in the entire studio so why you? 

He pulled away and made a weird sound that made you nervous. A purr? You open and close your mouth, processing what he just did to you. "Ever since I saw you, I knew I had to have you." Your Master said seductively, making you blush hard and making your groin feel hot. 

His claws reached up to caress your face. You flinched before leaning into his touch. "I have decided that I need a partner so if I may, I would like to choose you." His words barely processed in your head. You thought that you were having a wet dream about him again. This cannot be real. This can't be real. Wake up wake up wake up-

"You can decline my offer if you wish..." Bendy added, snapping you from your thoughts. For as long as you could remember, you've always loved this ink demon. Even as a child, you'd turn the channel on to watch him on TV. As you got older however, it became very sexual. Especially these few months in this Studio. Your lust for him seemed to grow bigger each day. 

And yet, even though his offer is on the table, you feel like you don't deserve him.

If you hardly obey what he says without judgement or your morals getting in the way, imagine how you'd be as his mate. The thought delighted you but you still didn't think you deserved him. 

"Master... I-I love you so very much but I must say no. I can't be your mate." You finally said. He let go of your cheek.

"And why is that?" He didn't seem mad. You felt relieved.

"Because I don't deserve you." 

Tears started to appear in your eyes as your heart physically hurt. He watched the tears fall down your cheek and he wiped them away delicately. "And why do you think that way, my sweet lamb?" His voice seemed to calm your nerves a bit. 

"Y-You're so perfect and I'm not... I'm not even ink..." You sniffled, gesturing to your skin. The demon shushed you and held you close to his body. You hug him and nuzzle his face. "Who said you had to be ink in order to be my mate?" He questions, rubbing your back gingerly and kissing your salty cheek. "The Searchers all have mates w-who are ink... We'd be the odd ones." More tears fell from your face. "Everyone will look at us differently, especially Alice."

"Do you think I care about what others think? I want you. Only you. I will not be choosing anyone else." He kissed your cheek and rubbed your back again.

"B-But-" 

"But nothing. Nothing is wrong with us being together. Besides, it is none of their concern anyways." 

You ran out of arguments and just remained silent. You huffed irritatedly. Bendy chuckled at you. He thought it was adorable. You could just tell he was smiling. You moved away from the hug to look him in the face.

"So, do you still want to be mine?" He asked you quietly. You clicked your tongue and thought about it for a moment. "Yes." You said confidently and he grinned. He leaned in to kiss you on the lips. You willingly kissed him back with a smile. His tongue carefully touched yours and he slowly wiggled around your tongue. His mouth tasted how you thought it would taste. Like ink, but it wasn't overwhelmingly like ink. Surprisingly, it was just a hint of ink. You couldn't help but moan into his mouth as his appendage wrestled with yours. His hands grabbed your ass and you squealed in shock. He started to massage your bum with one hand while his other hand made its way to your front. Where he carefully unzipped and unbuttoned your pants. You immediately pulled away from his lips, and removed yourself from his body, panting. 

He tilted his head slightly, wondering what he did wrong. "I-I'm sorry sir, I just... I can't do it right now. I want to take things slow if that's okay..." You explained nervously, zipping up your pants and buttoning them. This was all happening too fast for you and it was too much to wrap your head around. Part of you still thinks that you were dreaming. Also, you didn't want to do it when you literally just became lovers.

Bendy nodded. You were so glad that he was so understanding.

\--------------------

A few weeks have passed and you and Bendy have been spending more time together. Cuddling, kissing each other, holding hands, watching movies, and even going on dates.

You didn't do that type of stuff in public too much because you were still nervous of what people would think. But when you and Sammy were playing a card game, Bendy snuck up behind you, kissed you on your cheek and walked away with a big mischievous grin. Sammy saw that and gasped loudly. You felt so embarrassed. And Sammy immediately put his cards down and asked you a thousand questions about what to just happened to which you sheepishly answered; "We're dating now..." You smile nervously. Sammy congratulated you and made you feel a bit more confident about telling others that you're dating the infamous ink demon. You still didn't want to do it just yet.

It's late at night and you're laying in your bed that Bendy made for you. You were bored, restless, and slightly horny as you thought about the ink demon again.

Still couldn't believe that he chose you as his mate. But soon the thoughts became lewd, you start to regret not having sex with him because clearly your horniness is not going down.

But maybe you could recreate how you think it would feel?

You decide to go for it.

You remove your pants and your underwear and you kick it off of the bed. You gently spread your legs and your lower lips. A finger touched your swollen clit and you shivered in delight. You brought your finger down and back up, slowly teasing yourself. "Ahh~" you moan. You gently prod at your own entrance, before beginning to finger fuck yourself.

The wetness and the warmth coats your finger almost immediately as you drive it deeper into you, moaning softly in pleasure. You close your eyes and pretend that it's your lover. Just like old times. You can imagine him fucking you like this and telling you how much of a good sheep you are.

Just the thought of him made your walls tighten and made you even more soaked. You added another finger and angled both of them right into your g spot. "Mnh~ Bendy~!!" You cry out. There was heat in your abdomen. You were getting closer by the second, as told by your abdomen feeling like a rubber band about to break. You started fucking yourself faster, pretending that Bendy would be that rough with you. 

You started scissoring yourself as you rubbed your clit. "Aah~! Bendy~!!" Your walls tightened as you finally came. You panted heavily and pulled your slick fingers out. You lazily put the covers over yourself. Now that you felt satisfied, your head laid on the pillow as you finally went to sleep.

\----------------------------

Your eyes adjusted to the dim lights before you officially woke up with a yawn and stretched. You felt the draft in between your legs and remembered your lustfilled session from last night. Immediately, you became flustered and felt shame. You could've just called for Bendy to have sex with you. Probably would've been more satisfying as well. Suddenly, you could hear him. Calling for you. And before you knew it, he was knocking at your door. 

You didn't have time to put on your pants before he walked in. He didn't seemed bothered at all by seeing your gentials. "I was just wondering about last night." He said calmly. You put on your jeans quickly. "What do you mean, Master?" You sheepishly asked.

He sat down on your bed and looked in your direction. "I could have helped you... I'm very disappointed in you." You didn't know what he was taking about. You tried to recall memories between you and him from last night but you didn't see him yesterday at all. 

So the only thing that he could be talking about is... 

Oh. Oh no.

How the fuck did he know that?! Your face burned like a fire. In fact, your entire body burned like a inferno. "I- Um..." You had no idea of what to say. You couldn't even look in his direction. "I was going to confront you about it yesterday," he continues, ignoring your reaction. "but you were already asleep." He sighed, standing up and walking towards you. He placed his finger underneath your chin, making you look up at him. "Do you not trust me enough to have sex with me? Have I not been a good partner?" He asked you quietly with the softest voice he could muster. You sigh and look away nervously. 

"...Do I scare you?" 

Hearing his hurt voice made you freeze. You look up at him and touch his face. "Of course not, you've never scared me. But I just wanted to take things slow. It's a lot to wrap my head around, to be fair, I still can't believe this is happening... I didn't know that you would feel this way..." You said honestly, but you left out why you didn't want to have sex with him yet. You were tempted to hold out a bit longer and ignore your body even though you're so desperate for him. He remained silent. His tail didn't wag or swish like it normally would when he'd see you. It remained perfectly still. "...I see." He finally said. "Do you still love me?" 

You nod eagerly and hug him. He smiles and hugs you back. "Please never use your fingers again. I'm always here." You nod once again. He gave you a kiss on your forehead before pulling away from the hug and beginning to walk out the door. You're fed up with waiting. You're going to take a chance for once instead of being full of regrets. "Wait." He stopped moving and turned around at your command. "I think I'm ready now... I just want to take a shower first." 

Bendy grins and his tail started wagging. He sat down on your bed as you walked out to shower. 

After a good 20 minute shower, you were all clean. You were actually excited to do this with him. You wrapped yourself with a towel and strolled back to your bedroom. You open the bedroom door and smirk at Bendy, who is now laying on his back in your bed. You close the door behind you before dropping your towel on the floor. You crawl on top of him with a grin. Bendy sat up and purred at your nude body. 

Definitely was worth the wait. 

Your lips met his as his hands trailed down your body, touching your beautiful ass and squeezing it. His tongue slipped into your mouth and you let out a soft moan, grinding your hips into his. He pulled away suddenly to kiss and lick at your neck. He eventually bit down on you and it made you whimper in pain and in pleasure. 

He's claiming you, you realize. Just the thought of that made you shiver in delight.

Your loins were beginning to feel hot and throbbing and it made you very eager to get this show on the road. "Master..." You softly cry out. "Please..." He licked the bite wound he made and kissed it. " Please what?" He teased, licking your collarbone. You whine against him. "Please fuck me..." You start grinding against him again, looking up at him lustfully. He groans in pleasure. You could feel his appendage against your cunt. The friction was making you literally drip all over him and making him slicker than he already was. You couldn't help but moan at the feeling. "Mmm... Alright, but first, stop moving." You stopped moving on him immediately. He pat your head and called you a good sheep. He moved his dick away from your dripping twat, making you feel disappointed that he wasn't going to penetrate you yet. Well, not in the way you wanted. He placed two of his claws against your pussy and finally offered you some relief.

You let out a sharp gasp and tightened against him as his fingers dove deep into you. You wanted to scoff at the idea of you trying to recreate the sensation of his fingers with yours. They feel so much different. Slightly bony, longer than yours, and sharp. Despite the sharpness, Bendy's careful to make sure that it doesn't hurt you. 

Bendy grinned as he looked up at you. "How does it feel, doll~?" He purrs, starting to go faster. You arch against him and let out a loud moan. "Agh~! It feels incredible!!" You respond, closing your eyes in bliss. He started to scissor you, feeling nothing but wetness around his fingers. Your stomach was starting to feel tingly and hot as your arousal was climbing. Hell, you could probably cum just from his fingers alone.

Suddenly, the fingers escaped out of you, your eyes shot open. You whined at the lost feeling. Bendy pressed the fingers that were in you to your lips. Catching onto what he wants, you begin to suckle on his fingers, tasting yourself.

You began to lightly suck on his fingers while making eye contact with him as he exhaled breathily. He removed his fingers with a 'pop' when he felt like they were cleaned. He reached down and took ahold of his cock before lining it up to your hole. Bendy let it go and wanted you to take the reins, so to speak. "Go on," he encouraged. 

You felt a mix of arousal, anticipation, and mild fear as you carefully grasp his dick and started to stroke it. You could barely grasp it with on hand. It wiggled and pulsed in your hand as you looked down at it with amusement and wonder. It was way bigger than in your fantasies and it looks way different than you imagined how it would look. The head was thin but the base was way thicker than your wrist and it dribbled pre cum from the slit at the tip. Not to mention that it's so large... You didn't know if you could take all of it. Your body was screaming for this but you knew there would be a lot of pain. Not only that but you're so small compared to him... You swallow nervously and look back up at Bendy for support. "Take your time." He reassured you with a smile, rubbing your thighs reassuringly. 

Hesitantly, you slowly sunk down on it. Thanks to your multiple masturbation sessions and Bendy himself preparing you, it made the penetration easier. 

You let out a soft sigh of pleasure before sinking down more. It didn't feel so bad at first, but when you sunk down more, it started to hurt. It still felt good nonetheless. You wondered what would happen if you took his entire length. Due to your inexperience, you didn't know how it would feel. Would it be better? Only one way to find out. You moved all the way up from his cock and quickly sunk all the way down, making you yelp in as white hot pain shot through your lower body and making tears form in your eyes. 

Probably the worst idea in your life.

Bendy could feel the intense pleasure in his dick and it felt incredible. However, he was more concerned about the yelp you just made. "Geez, doll! Take your time!" He scolded you before his hands shot up to wipe your tears away. He looked you in the eyes before switching to a different tone. A softer, more worried one. "Are you okay?" You nod your head. "I-I'm fine." You say in a high pitched tone. "I just need a second..." You say, a little breathless as you move completely off of his dick. 

Bendy nodded slowly and waited for you. He was still concerned but he took your word for it with a grain of salt.

Meanwhile, you inhaled and exhaled, processing the pain. You let out a low hiss through your teeth. "Shit..." Once you recovered from the pain, you moved back down very slowly and carefully, feeling his dick rub against your wet walls. "Haaah~ Mnhh~" You could feel how his tentacle throbbed a little, how smooth it felt, sort of like a pole, and how big it felt. You drape your arms around Bendy's shoulders for stability, in turn, he held you close to him. Close enough that his mouth was by your ear. "I bet it feels nice, right~?" He whispers and you can feel his hot breath against your neck and ear. "Y-Yes it does... Bendy~!!" You struggled to keep your moans under control just so you could speak. But it's a hard thing to do when you went all the way down on his dick and it hit your sweet spot and it made you moan out his name loudly. 

Bendy took ahold of your hips and started moving it up and down onto his cock a tad bit faster, growling out in pleasure. You met against his thrusts by bouncing up and down on him at the same pace. Your eyes rolled into your head while you made the perfect 'O' shape with your mouth. The demon huffs, thrusting slightly harder into you. "Ahh~!!" You tightened around him more. You could feel the knot in your belly getting tighter.

After awhile, you were getting tired of the same old pace. "Master..." You looked at him and caressed his cheek, a attempt to get him what you want him to do. "Hmm?" He responds. "Please go faster..." You murmur. He smiles and like the bastard he is, he stopped moving entirely.

"Sorry, what was that, sweetie?" 

"Please go faster." 

"Could you repeat that?" 

"Go. Faster." 

"Use your words, doll." 

You glared daggers at him. Fed up with his nonsense, you pull your lover by his bowtie, making your faces touch. "Fuck! Me! Faster!" You outright snarl out.

Bendy chuckles. He's never seen you angry before and that was the perfect reaction he wanted. "Well, how can I say no to that?" His grip tightened against your hips as he thrusted extra hard into you, making you see stars for a moment. 

You began to bounce on him in rhythm with his thrusts. "Fuuuck!" You cry out in bliss, squeezing your eyes shut. Now that you were satisfied, you finally loosened your grip on his bowtie. "Bendy, I-I'm so close!!" Bendy let out a moan of his own before responding. "I can tell!" 

You bounced down on him for the last time, tightening around him and cumming all over his cock. You let out a relieved sigh. But he didn't stop fucking you just yet. He gave a few more thrusts before spilling. You moaned softly at the feeling of his hot cum. His grip tightened hard enough to leave a bruise and a loud growl escaped his throat. Bendy thrusted a few more times before completely stopping.

He gently let go of your hips, and pulled you close to him. The ink demon nuzzle your cheek, panting. You were panting as well as you hugged him back. 

After the both of you caught your breath, Bendy pulled out, making large droplets of semen drip out of you and onto the bed. "I really enjoyed that, Master." You smile, looking up at him. "So did I," He smiles. He pushed you onto your back and flipped you on your stomach. You let out a surprised gasp at the sudden movement, wondering what he was doing. 

"But I'm not done." You can feel his dick resting against your ass. It dripped and throbbed. His hands suddenly grabbed your hips and pushed your back against his abdomen. His member was now in between your cheeks. Luckily for you, you still had some energy left. "Ready?" He murmured in your ear, making you shiver. As a response, you grind your ass against him with a low whine. He lets out a low growl at your neediness and shoved his cock all the way in with one thrust. 

You immediately moaned against him. It felt a bit painful due to your asshole trying to accommodate his size. But it still felt very pleasureable. Besides, you were just happy that your Master was enjoying himself.

He started a rough pace, taking all but the tip out and slamming it back in with a heavy groan. "Ahh~ You feel so amazing~" He says, wrapping his arms around your abdomen tightly. 

You lay your head against his shoulder, as more whines, whimpers, groans, and moans escape your throat. You rest your hands on his arms. He looks at you. You figured you looked like a hot mess to him. With tears falling down your cheeks as you drooled and whimpered out his name with sweat dripping down your body. However, all he sees is his beautiful lover. 

He continued to fuck you ruthlessly, somehow even harder than before. He moved with rhythm, perfectly always aiming for the right spot in you. You loved how he did it so perfectly. One of his hands detach from your abdomen and it moves up to your breast, holding it and playing with it gently. His fingers rolled your nipples and played with it, making your feel more of that electrical arousal.

His other hand reached lower to your clit, beginning to play with it and rotate it around. He was pleasuring you in every way. Suddenly his mouth claims yours. You didn't open your mouth quick enough so he randomly slowed down then immediately thrusted hard into you just so you could gasp. His tongue slipped inside and started to touch yours, all while still pleasuring you to the max. To the point where you almost felt overstimulated. 

This made your masturbation sessions seem like nothing compared to this. 

Since his tongue was bigger than yours, it even slipped to the back of your tongue, making you lightly gag. His tongue moved onto your teeth, cheeks, and the roof of your mouth. You groaned against his lips, closing your eyes. Your tongue wrestled with his, ending with you losing and pulling away to get some air. A string of saliva connected yours and his lips. It was a light greyish color. Probably due to his jet black saliva. His fingers were still hard at work at pleasuring you as you panted softly. 

You can feel the familiar knot in your belly again. "I don't think I'm gonna- aah~ -last long..." You told him, feeling a orgasm incoming. His hips snapped against yours violently. "I'm not going to last either." There was a massive difference in your voices. Your voice came out wavered with voice cracks and then there was his voice which sounded perfectly composed. 

You briefly wonder if his voice could sound like yours in a situation like this if the situation was more intense. 

His fingers keeping going (maybe even rougher than before), and it keeped making you wetter and wetter. His body wasn't the only thing making you hot and bothered either. His dirty talk really turned you on. "Your body is mine. All mine~!" He growled into your ear. To which you responded with; "Yes! Yes! I'm all yours!!"

"Such a good little lamb~" He pressed his finger particularly hard against your clit, making you whimper like a bitch. You could already tell that he was going to cum soon because of his dick throbbing harder into you. It felt as if it was going to detonate. But you felt like you were you were going to finish first. Another coil snapped in your body and finally after a few more hard thrusts into your arse, you came.

And you came hard. 

This one made your legs shake, your vision temporarily turn to black, and your entire body felt electrical. You can hear Bendy's roar and feel his teeth penetrate your soft skin on your shoulder. Your vision came back and you realized that Bendy stopped thrusting and let go of you finally. Feeling the warm sticky liquids in your ass, you can tell that he came with you. 

You panted heavily, before falling face first into the bed. It was obvious that you're not going to be walking for the next few hours. Or maybe even days. Your entire body felt sore and painful. You couldn't even feel your legs. You felt so exhausted and so was he. Bendy pulled you against him, making a spooning position so you could breathe better. He wrapped the blanket over his and your body. 

"I've never came that hard in my life..." You murmur, mostly to him. He kisses your neck and smiled. "You're welcome." he responds. You let out a breathy laugh. He started to lap at your shoulder and neck. He carefully cleaned the wounds he made. You hissed as his tongue dragged across the bites but you knew that this was just his way of cleaning you. He couldn't do anything about the bruising though...

You yawned. "I'm so tired." Your head wasn't even on a pillow. So Bendy pulled you one, lifted your head up, and put it underneath. You murmur a small "thank you" before starting to go to sleep. "I love you so much." Bendy says softly in your ear, knowing that you probably couldn't hear it since you're already drifting to sleep. That was until you mumble back a "love you too Master". The demon smiled and kissed your cheek. 

He thought about you having his children as he rubbed your abdomen with a smile before falling asleep.


End file.
